


Aven's TMNT Story

by FandomWriter101



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18937747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomWriter101/pseuds/FandomWriter101
Summary: Aven was recently Mutated. But he comes across a Mutant Turtle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fuck you" I shouted to my mother, as I left home. She didn't accept me for being mutated. I don't see why. I'm still her son. It is not fair to me. Why am I always a Fuck up? Right now I am literally in the middle of New York City. I don't know where I am going. I have my robe on with my hood up. Just to be safe. No cars, not really many people either. I then stopped walking to lean on a building and slid down to sit on the ground. I just stared into the darkness of the sky of the night. I couldn't help but think of my dad. "Oh dad, what would you do in this situation," I said talking to the sky.

Then I hear clashing of swords and metal. I looked around to see nothing. Then from the sky, a figure fell to the ground. I got up and ran towards the figure. "Oh my god, are you ok?" I asked. As I looked at the figure, I noticed that it was a mutant turtle. He then opened his eyes, I then saw the most beautiful green eyes, I have ever seen. I then removed my hood, to reveal my face. He was surprised to see another mutant. "Who are you," The Turtle asked me.

Then a ninja looking dude jumped and landed next to us. I then got up. I rolled up my sleeves to reveal my bandana wristbands on each arm. The ninja came running at me. I then brought both hands up and thrust them forward. Cause to use a shock wave to launch the Ninja backward to the building knocking him out immediately. I then stretched my hand to the turtle on the ground to help him up. He grabbed my hand and lifted himself off the ground. "How did you do that?" He asked. "Will talk about it another time. Right now, are there more of you" I asked. We both looked up to three more turtles on the building.

The three turtles jumped down to the ground. One of them gave me a dirty look. This turtle wore a purple bandana. He then walked to the one next to me. "Raph, you okay," He asked. "Donnie, I'm fine." He replied. "I guess we should introduce ourselves," One in blue said. "Why he doesn't deserve to know," Donnie said. "Donnie he saved me," the one in red said. I then used telepathy. To see in Donnie's thinking. "How can Raph Leo, and Mikey trust him." He thought. "Your names are Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Raph. Am I correct?" I asked. "How did you know that," Donnie asked. "I read your mind, Dumbass" I replied. "You stay out of my head," Donnie said angrily. 

Then Donnie came at me with full force. "Afvopna hann," I said. Then his staff was launch out of his hands. "You're Icelandic," Leo said. "Já, elskan. Ég geri það Kannski seinna gætum við kynnst okkur betur (Yes, cutie. I do. Maybe later we could get to know each other better)" I said. Leo chuckled. "You think too highly of yourself," Leo said. "What did he say," Donnie asked. "Don't worry Donnie," Raph said. "I don't trust him," Donnie said. "Donnie, maybe he is here to help us," Mikey said. Why does Donnie not trust me? I don't get it. 

Donnie is like my mother, she didn't trust me either since my mutation. "Aven Could be working for Shredder," Donnie said. "Who," I asked. They all looked at me. "Maybe we should take him to the lair. It is not safe for a mutant to be out here when Shredder is around. Well, Not until he is ready," Leo said. Then a dart hit me in the neck. I took it out. I felt sleepy. "Hurry, get him back to the lair!" Leo shouted. "He isn't safe --" I heard as the word was muffled. I then passed out.

~Time skip~

Leo's POV

We got him back to the lair. You know for a wolf, he is really handsome. Then his eyes started to open. "Hvar er ég? (Where am I)" He said."Þú ert í bæli okkar. (You're in our lair.)" I answered. He sat up on the cot. "My neck is sore." He complained. " Well, you did get shot by some sort of sleep serum," I told. He looked at me, with his beautiful purple eyes. Then Donnie walked in the room. "Oh great, he's awake," Donnie said.

"Donnie give it up, man!" Aven said annoyed. Donnie was ignoring him. So, I did something I never thought I would. I punched Donnie in the face. "Enough!" I shouted. "It's ridiculous Donnie!"

Aven then got up from the cot. "Is he always like this?" Aven asked. I shook my head. Then Splinter walked into the lab. "Master," Donnie and I said while bowing. I looked over at Aven he was in "awe". "So, you're a rat." Aven question. " Yes, Aven, I am" Splinter replied. Aven was amazed by the sights of Splinter.

Aven's POV

Splinter was a rat. At least I'm not the only furry mutated animal. "Aven, you will share a room with Leonardo." Splinter stated. Well, at least I' m not rooming with Donnie. Splinter then bowed to me. I bowed back. Donnie laughed at me because I put my hand over my heart as I bowed. "I don't see wants funny, Icelandic people Bow with their hand over their heart(No they don't)" I told with a stern tone. Donnie rolled his eyes. "Donatello, show some respect" Splinter said in disappointment. "Sorry master" Donnie apologized. 

Donnie then looked at me with a dirty look. I couldn't take it anymore. "What did I do to you?" I yelled. Donnie ignored me. I don't get him. "What did I do to you?" I said with a tear going down my face. Donnie stared at me. "Why can't I be Fucking accepted by anyone?" I said emotionally. I then back to a wall and slid down it. I cried into my knees. "Milker." Donnie joked. "Why, did my dad have to fucking die" I cried. Donnie, Leo, and Splinter Looked at me. "Why did he have to die to save my life? Why couldn't he let me die" I cried more and more? "Why did he have to leave me alone with the fucked up bullshit of a mother?" I cried. I wept and wept on the ground. Leo then came to me and hugged me on the ground. I was so lost in sadness that would have accepted a hug from Donnie.


	2. Chapter 2

Donnie's POV

I didn't know Aven has so many problems. Why didn't he just tell me to fuck off? I can't believe he is so sensitive. "Donnie, I think you need to apologize," Leo Told me. "I'm Sorry, Aven" I apologized. "It's okay," Aven said still sobbing. I wish I could help him, but I guess he needs to warm up to me first. Plus I think Leo might have found someone for him. "Is there any way we can do for you?" Leo asked. "Well, there was this song my dad used to sing to me" Aven Explained. "What's the song called," I asked. "Little Drummer Boy" Aven replied. Then Splinter began to sing.

♩Come they told me , Pa rum pum pum pum. A new born king to see, Pa rum pum pum pum. Our finest gifts we bring, Pa rum pum pum pum. To lay before the king, Pa rum pum pum-pum, Rum pum pum pum, Rum pum pum pum. So to honor him, Pa rum pum pum pum  
When we come. ♩

Leo's POV

I saw how this sad expression change to a memorized look. " Your singing voice, it sounds like father's," Aven explained. I look at Sensei. "Aven, I have learned many songs in my lifetime," Sensei explained. " I have also been working on my singing voice." Aven seems to relax from the crying he was doing. Then Mikey bursts in the door. Foods rea---". Mikey stopped to see tears on Aven's face. " What's going on?" He asked. "Nothing Mikey. So, foods ready?" Aven asked. "Yeah," Mikey answered. Mikey then went out of the door. I stood up. Leading Aven a hand. Donnie and Splinter already head out of the lab. 

I pulled him off the ground, accidentally pulled him into my me. His hands were on my chest. Even then looked up at me with his purple bright eyes. We stared at each other. We weren't even paying attention to anything around us. We didn't even say anything. We got closer and closer together. We stopped when Aven got hesitant. "We need to go eat," Aven said ruining the mood. I nodded and lead out the door of the lab.

Aven's POV

He shut the labs' doors behind us. We walked through the hallway lit by one bright light. We walked passed two doors.

One door had "Keep out" on it, while other was painted with orange. I didn't pay much attention to it anyways

As we continued down the hallway, we came to some stairs. The stairs weren't very tall. We walked down the stairs. I looked around the room. I guessed it was the living room considering how wide and open it was. To the left center of the room was a sectional couch and flat screen Television. 

The right was a pair of double sliding doors. I guess that is where they train. I then look a little further passed those doors and it seemed that the flooring changed at the entrance of that room. I guess that was the kitchen cause that is where Leo took me. Everyone had already seemed to sit down. But Splinter wasn't there. 

"Where is Splinter?" I asked Leo. "He is in his room getting is meditation in" Leo replied. "Don't you mean his third meditation in?" Raph joked. I giggled at the sense of his humor. Raph seems to chuckle at the way I laugh. I then began to blush at the embarrassment of my laugh. "Don't be embarrassed, you're laugh is cute" Leo said. My face then got full red. "Aww is someone blushing? how cute." Raph teased. "Alright Raph that's enough," Leo said. 

"So, Aven are you from New York?" Donnie asked. "No, my parents and I originate from Iceland. English is my second language." I answered. "For it being your second language you're very fluent in English." I looked down at the floor. "Donnie maybe we should let him eat," Leo said. "Aven, come and sit down," Mikey said. 

I then moved to the center of the kitchen sitting down at the table. I still look downward. "Aven," Raph asked. I looked at Raph with a blank expression. "Knife thrown. Father pushed son out of the way. Three rotations till the knife hit the unintended target his chest. 'Run say the father. The child ran far from the crime." I said restated memory with exact detail. "What was that?" Mikey asked. "It's not a common power, he revisited a memory' Donnie stated. "I can relive memories in perfect detail," I said. 

"Do you remember who threw the knife?" Raph said. "Tall, face cover, metal armor, bags under the eyes, very mysterious posture, gold-ish orange iris." I ended memory. "That's describing shredder:" Leo said. "So, your father was killed by Oroku Saki" Splinter said from the doorway. "Master Splinter" Leo turned towards Splinter.


	3. Chapter 3

Leo's POV

So, Aven has seen Shredder before. So, maybe he has a lead on Shredder himself. "Aven, I am very sorry for your lost." Splinter gave his sympathy. Raph's face grew more serious by the minute. "So, you do have a lead on Shredder," Donnie said. "Not really, I don't really get his methods of killing my father," Aven said. 

Considering he has no idea who shredder is but has seen him before makes this situation more confusing. More importantly, I wonder why he has the ability to recall an event that happened to him. "Aven can you recall other events with Shredder," Raph asked. 

"Thunder stuck in the night sky. The figure silhouetted on the rooftops. Rain splashed on the ground falling from the sky. Cars honking in the background." I recalled. "That's all you can recall?" Raph asked. "I think so," Aven said. "As of that, there are no more memories of him." While he was talking there something on his neck. It looks like that's how his fur was made.

"Aven, what's this on your neck?" I asked. "What. oh, that's an implement in my fur, it was originally tattoo when I was human." I said. I didn't understand the symbol. "Donnie, come to look at it," I told Donnie. Donnie got up from his seat and came to where I was standing. Once Donnie saw the symbol, he looks mystified. "The symbol of Mystic Mellow" Donnie said.

Aven's POV

I got more nervous. Dammit, I was hope none of them knew of it. "Get away from him" Donnie yelled. Everyone backed away. "How do you know the of the Symbol," I asked. "How did you get the symbol on you," Donnie asked. Donnie and I had a stare down. "Answer my question first" Donnie demanded. I looked at Leo. 

I looked back at the ground. I took off my shirt. Showing the Symbol also on my chest. "You are not allowed here anymore," Donnie said. "That is not your decision Donatello" Splinter told. "But master-"Donnie was cut off by Splinter rolling up his sleeve to show he has the symbol too. "We all have the symbol" Splinter explained. Donnie then looked at the bottom of his foot. 

Then looked up at Splinter. Raph looked at the underside of this arm. Mikey looked at his calf. I looked at Leo. Leo removed his mask and I saw it surrounding his eye. "So, I guess we are all on the same side then," I said. "I knew there was a sixth member to the group. I just didn't know who it would be.

" Splinter said. "Why didn't you tell us," Donnie asked. "Donatello, I thought you already knew, and your brothers found out before you" Splinter said. I looked at Donnie. "Now you have no reason not to trust me," I said. "You shut the fuck up" Donnie yelled. "Donatello" Splinter spoke up. " You do have to work together now," Splinter told. Donnie then stared at me, and I stared back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next Chapter has a super sexual scene 18+ recommended.

Leo's POV

How come Donnie was the last to know? It doesn't make sense. I looked at Aven. Aven was staring at me. I knew there was something special about Aven. "Everything is going to be fine" A voice questioned. It was Aven. "Yes, Aven everything will be okay," I said. "Donatello, you and Aven will need to get along if you two are going to work together," Splinter told. "Yes, I understand Sensei," Donnie said. Aven was still staring at me. I was staring right back. I then put my mask back on, tying the ends together. "You look cooler without your mask" Aven's telepathy echoed. I chuckled.

Donnie's POV

Aven and Leo seem to get along more than anyone else here. "Master Splinter, may I talk to you alone," I asked. Splinter nods we both exit the kitchen. "Splinter seems that Aven and Leo are very attached to each other" I stated. "Yes, it does seem that way" Splinter said. "I wonder if they were meant for each other?" I questioned. "It's possible," Splinter said. "Maybe they're just what Mystic Mellow needs" I suggested. "Yes, I think so too" Splinter agreed. It can't be easy to understand the methods of the Mystic Knights.

Author's Note: Just so you guys know Mystic Mellow, and the Mystic Knights won't be explained for while. This is for Aven and Leo to find out on their own. Still Donnie's POV.

I wonder if Leo will understand what this means for him and Aven. "Master, what do we do now" I questioned. "I guess we wait for what the future has to offer for us" Splinter answered.

Aven's POV

Mystic Knights? What are they talking about? Donnie's thoughts are very loud. And I can read Splinter's thoughts. These guys are open-minded. I can just easily read their minds. Mikey is just a mind of rainbows and kittens. Raph's mind is just full of a need for anger management. Donnie's mind is full of knowledge and too much. Leo's mind is full of leadership, wisdom, whatever the fucking Space Heros is, and of -----. I looked at Leo who was to busy eating than to pay attention to me. I looked at the table it had a mangled newspaper. "Who fucked up the newspaper" I questioned. "There were coupons," Mikey said.

I facepalmed. "Good Lord," I said. I wasn't really hungry, so didn't eat anything. I wonder if the Mystic Knights have something to do with us? "AVEN" Raph yelled. "What," I asked. "You looked like a damn space cadet" Raph joked. "Not funny Raph," Leo said. "Anyway, how do you know of Mystic Mellow" Leo asked. "My dad told me stories of how Mystic Mellow came to be. Some words he used were in Icelandic, which made kind of hard to understand." I began. "He began with that it was some sacred land that people were too afraid to conquer. That's as far as he got then he murdered" I finished. "You don't talk about your mom much do you" Mikey inserted. "She is a self-righteous who doesn't care about me" I commented.

Mikey just stared at me. I could tell Raph was staring at me too. Then there was a hand that was rubbing my back. I looked over at Leo. "You don't have to go back to her" Leo comforted. I stared at Leo with soft eyes. "Smoochy Smoochy" Mikey joked. I blushed. "Mikey" Leo sneered. "Couldn't help it. It is obvious that he likes you dude" Mikey said. My blushed got redder and more visible by the minute. "Mikey that's enough" Leo argued. "Enough humor, for now, Michelangelo" Splinter said entering back into the kitchen with Donnie.

Splinter and Donnie walked towards the table and sat in the two remaining chairs. "So, what is going to happen now since there are now six of us with this symbol master?" Leo questioned. "We can't even come close to finding Mystic Mellow without the seventh member." Splinter stated. "So, that's what we're doing now is finding the seventh member," Leo asked. "That is correct" Splinter confirmed. "Hold on. Aven, how did you get the symbol anyway" Raph questioned. "With my father dead, the symbol vanished from his body, and appeared on my neck" I answered. It's hard to believe that it happened. Being mutated in into this wolf form makes it easier to believe. "Guys I know we should start searching, but let's start tomorrow. We need the rest" Leo said.

"Agreed" Splinter said. Everyone started getting up from the table and headed out of the kitchen. Leaving me and Leo at the table. "Aven, you gonna be okay" Leo question. "Yeah, I will be fine," I said. Leo was staring at me and I was staring back. His blues are like diamonds. I know that is cliche. "Lets got to bed. You will need your energy." Leo said. I nodded. Leo then stood up from his chair as I did. We both exited the kitchen entering the living room. We walk to the set of stairs. "Leo" I questioned. "What" Leo questioned back.

"Thank you," I said. "For what" Leo question. "For not leaving me on that sidewalk to be captured by whoever," I said. "I couldn't leave you there," Leo said. "Why," I asked. "I knew there was something about you that was special," Leo said. I smiled. Leo was on the first step of the stairs. He then stretches his arm to full length with is hand in front of me. I grabbed his hand with my own. He then starting leading me up the stairs. Once at the top of the stairs, he leads me down the hallway. To a door the was blue. His other hand grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. 

*Waring the next bit may not be suitable for the underage*

Leading me into his room. He let go of my hand and shut the door behind us. Leo took off his gear and his mask. Leaning his gear against the wall and put his mask on the end of the dresser in his room. Leo then turned to walk to me. Getting our bodies close to each other. I looked up at him. We were again staring at each other. The only light we were illuminated by was two candles in his room. His hand comes to cup my cheek. It felt good against my fur. I close my eyes to shiver at his touch.

Opening my eyes to meet his. His touch was a heaven I couldn't ever dream of. Leo looked to be surprised. "What," I asked. "Your eyes, they're pink," Leo said. "They are" I questioned. "Yeah" Leo confirmed. I leaned into him pulling him into my arms. He moved his arms to my waist. My arms moved to his chest. We were leaning closer to each other. His touch sent shivers up my spine.

I got on the tips of my toes. We were face to face. So close my snout was touching his beak. This intimate moment had me feeling blissful. I bit my lip. Leo then put his arms under my legs lifting me up and started walking to his bed. Looking down at him with our faces close to together. He was so gentle with me. I leaned down colliding our lips together. I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were soft and needed. When Leo reached the bed, he slowly placed us both down on it. With him on top of me rubbing my thigh.

Again, rubbing my fur. The touch of his lips on mine was exhilarating. Once we broke the kiss, we continued to rub me. I can't get over his touch. His hands went from my legs to my shirt. He then pulled the shirt off my body. Then began to rub my chest. Causing me to close my eyes and moan. His face went straight into my neck. Then his hands went lower to the waistband of my shorts. Pulling my shorts down my legs until they were completely off my body.

"Leo," I moaned. "You're safe with, I promise you that," Leo whispered in my ear. Bring his face away from my neck to look at me. This hand then cupped my crotch. I moaned at his touch. His hands were like magic. I started panting softly. Now his touch is intoxicating. Pulling the front of my underwear down to reveal my hard on cock. Leo then saw a small scar next to it. Leo went down to my crotch area licking my scar. I flung my head back. My eyes closed and mouth open.

A soft moan exited my mouth. This tongue got closer to my hard-on. Closer and closer until his tongue reached my balls. This sensation of his tongue was exhilarating. I can't contain myself. My legs started squirming. Leo then grabbed my legs to keep them still. "Aven, look at me," Leo said. I opened my eyes and looked down at him. Leo then licked the tip of my member. I was trying to keep my eyes open. My hips bucked up. Leo licked up and down my shaft.

Leo then lets go of my legs. My legs then wrapped around his back. "Do you trust me," Leo asked. I nodded my head. His tongue then went to my tip. He put the tip in his mouth. "Leo" I moaned. My tip was the most sensitive spot on my member. I became a moaning and panting mess. Leo was staring at me while he had me in his mouth. Then Leo took my whole member is his mouth. I put my hand to cover my mouth to muffle my moan. Leo started bobbing his head up and down my member. My moans were getting louder. I sat up and put my hands on Leo's cheeks. "Leo, I.. want you" I moaned.

Leo took my member out of his mouth. "You sure," Leo asked. I nodded. Leo picked me up and placed my head on the pillow of his bed. Laying me down flat on my back. Leo reached over to his end table and pulled out the drawer it had. Leo pulled out some lotion from the drawer of the end table.

He closes the drawer and opened the lotion bottle. He squirted some on his. As I was looking at him, I glanced down at his unsheathed member. "Leo there is a condom in short's pocket," I said. Leo looked at me surprised. "Do you bring a condom everywhere you go?" Leo asked as he reaches for my shorts. "Yeah," I said still panting. Leo was pulled the condom out of my shorts' pocket.

Leo tore open the wrapper. And pulled out the condom and put onto his member. With the lotion he had in the other hand he rubbed the lotion onto the condom. Leo came closer to me. He grabbed his cock and aimed it toward my hole. Leo laid on top of me. "Ready," Leo asked. I nodded once more. "I will go slow," Leo said.

Leo pushed his member slowly at my entrance. "Leo" I panted. Leo looked at me. "I love you," I said. Leo got his face close to mine. Leo then pushed into me. I moaned loudly from then penetration. I latched on the Leo by wrapping my arms around his neck. My panting got worse. Leo then began to thrust into me slowly. My moans just got louder with every thrust. "Little F-Faster," I moaned.

Then Leo quickened his thrusts. I was now a moaning mess. "L-Leo, I'm gonna" I couldn't finish my sentence. I could contain my self. I gave one final load moan and came all over my belly, as Leo came into the condom.

We both were a panting mess. Leo pulled out of me. The condom was filled. Leo took off the condom and threw in the trash can by his bed. Then flopped next to me on the bed. I turned on my side to look at Leo. Leo was looking back at me. He then scooted closer to me. wrapping his arms around me. We both cuddle into the night. It wasn't long before we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aven's Pov

I slowly start waking up. Yawning and taking at a light stretch. My eyelids taking their precious time to open. My eyes flutter open. My body is held tight by my mate next to me. I looked at his sleeping face. The Symbol of Mystic Mellow. His grip was just loose enough for me to move my arm. I then brought my hand to his face. I placed my hand on his cheek. Looking at him sleep so peacefully was soothing. I rubbed my thumb against his cheek. His skin was so soft. Nice forest green skin. I look down at his shell. I began to rub his textured shell. Ran my fingers along the lines where is pectorals should be. Every line followed by another.

I then felt something on the back of my head. I look up back at Leo. My eyes meet his pure blue ones. "Morning." His voice echoed in the room. "I didn't mean to wake you." I put my hand back to his cheek. "It's alright, Aven." Leo's voice was raspy from sleep. I leaned inwards, colliding my lips into his. Our eyes closed as our lips moved in sync. The blush appeared on my cheeks. Then the door bursts open with Mikey Shouting. "Love Birds, come on breakfast is ready." This causes me to jump violently, break my kiss with Leo. Leo chuckles. "It's Alright, that's just Mikey, for you." Leo sounded as if this was normal.

"Come on, before he comes back." Leo began to set us up. Leo swung his legs to the side of the bed. I grab his waist. Leo turned his head to face me. "A little bit longer, please." I want to stay in bed with him forever. "Is we don't go now, Splinter will come looking for us." I understood. I let go of his waist and Leo go off the bed. I then sat up and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I almost forgot I was naked. Leo threw me my underwear and shorts. I can't seem to find my shirt. I pulled on both articles of clothes while sitting on the bed.

I looked up at Leo to see him smiling at me. I stood up on the hardware floor. It was so cold it sent shivers through my body. I fell forward because of how cold it was. I fell into Leo's arms. "Are you okay?" Leo's voice sounded concerned. "The floor is fucking cold!" I was shivering. Leo then picked me up into bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he headed towards the door. Leo grabbed the door handle turning it to open the door. He walked us out of the room. I closed the door behind us so he didn't lose his grip on me. He began to travel down the hallway. 

We made it to the end of the Hallway at the stairs. "Why are you carrying him?" Raph looked confused. Raph was sitting on the couch. "The floor is colder than he is used to." Leo was still holding me. "So he is a wuss." When I heard this, I made Leo put me down. "Want to run that by me again?" I walked down the stairs getting in Raph's face. "You couldn't take me out if you tried." Raph's voice got serious. "This should be good." Donnie was leaning against the wall. I pushed Raph backward. "Bring it!" My voice was loud. I put my hands up ready to fight. Raph got in a ninjutsu stance with hands, not in fists. 

Raph was just standing there like he was waiting. "Hajime!" I heard Splinter Shout. Raph lunged forward to swing his wrist in my direction. Before he hit me. I lifted the back of my wrist upward block the attack, while with my other hand I jabbed my fist forward into Raph's chest. Raph stumbled back. Raph Threw another punch my way. I ducked, grabbed his arm both of my hands, and slung him over my shoulder landing him on the edge of the couch. He grunted as he landed. Raph falls to the ground. I looked at Raph with determination. Raph got back to his feet. Raph wasn't done. He looks at me. His pupils and iris's are gone. It didn't scare me. Raph lunges on me taking me to the ground. I was on the bottom and he was on top. Raph brought his fist up and immediately down. I moved my head out of the way. Slamming his fist to the ground. Once more He raised his fist. I cover my face to block the punch. He slammed it on my arms. My powers activated. Blasting Raph off of me. Raph hit the wall behind him. I sat myself up to a sitting position. "Aven," Leo questioned," You arms." I looked at my arms. The patterns of my fur on my arms were glowing Green. I looked back at Raph his shell was glowing green as well. 

"Master what is happening?" Leo was concerned. "He has awakened the powers of Mor'Tai." Splinter knew who Mor'Tai was. How did he know? "Mor'Ta? He doesn't exist." Donnie didn't believe it. "He does, and he has chosen Aven>" Leo Donnie and Splinter all look at me. "You have a special gift." Splinter was amazed. "I've always had it." My words just put more amazement on Donnie's face. "Yeah, he used his powers on a Foot soldier yesterday." Raph was saying while sitting up against the wall. "I'm sorry, Raph." I was concerned. "It's alright, there is a crack in my shell from Cyber- Shredder stepping on me," Raph commented," It was painful." 

"That was Awesome!" Mikey shouted from the kitchen archway. Splinter and Leo shook their heads, while Raph and Donnie chuckled. Raph pushed himself to his feet, walked over to me, and put out his. I grabbed him and he lifted me off the ground. Raph put his fist out. I brought up fist and push towards his giving him a fist bump. I can't believe how accepted I am here. A tear forms and almost falls down my face. I green finger wipes it before it dropped to the floor. I looked over to see Leo with a finger pointing out. I bring Leo into a Huge hug. "Thank you. " I was crying into Leo's Shoulder. "All of you, for accepting me." My Tears soaked Leo's Shoulder. The I felt more bodies join the hug. We were all in a Group hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that there is a lot of stuff I haven't mentioned. I will clarify things later in the story.


End file.
